Naruto The Movie Fiction: My Parents souls are here too?
by Yondaimeyellowflash
Summary: Team 7 were dispatched to a C rank mission to investigate a ruined village with ghost wandering in it but when Naruto wakes up in the middle of the night he saw 2 ghosts that he dosent expect
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

It was a Nice Day in Konoha, people working , the ANBU Investigating on another village, and shinobi going through S to D rank mission It was time that team 7 receive their mission.

"WHAT" said a blond boy with a orange jumpsuit and was dubbed #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja in the village "That Is SOOO Simple I mean weeding a Yard, You have got to be underestimating us old man".

"NARUTO!"exclamained a jonin which has a silver hair which is spiked to the left ,has a hiate-ate that is covering his left eye and has mask covering his mouth and happens to read a book called "Icha Icha Paradise".

"you know we all have 39 missons wich is D ranked I Mean Its holding me back, and you know for the first time the dobe in the team has a point" said a boy with a raven hair was wearing a dark blue shirt with a colar extending to the jaw and the Uchiha symble at the back.

"Hey Stop calling me dobe Sasuke teme" Naruto said, both Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before looking away.

"I cant beleve that there still fighting I be they'll never get along" said a pink haired girl wearing a red dress.

"I Doubt that they'll get a long Sakura"said the jonin named Kakashi. "Ok lets bet sensei if those two wont stop fighting in one mission then you wont use your sharingan eye on training but when those two would stop fighting in one mission I'll tell jiraya aka ero sennin to give you a new edition icha icha paradise"said Sakura "Deal" was all Kakashi can say

Upon dealing the bet Naruto and Sasuke heard this."Hey Sasuke lets talk outside"said Naruto smirking "Ok dobe" Sasuke said,they went outside "Did You heard the bet" Naruto said "Yeah the fangirl and the sensei deal, what about it dobe" Sasuke said "Well you hate Fangirls right sooo why not go to Kakashi's side so Sakura will lose" Naruto said with that evil grin"I see what your getting at its your Revenge at Sakura For dumpin' you 57 times and my revenge for um annoying me?"said Sasuke"IT WAS 58 , This plan will be soo good'' said Naruto with the grin "You know your not that bad for a dobe your so brillant " Sasuke said "thank you and don't call me dobe" was all Naruto can say

They returned to the office 'Fake arguing' about Sasuke dumping the last boul of Ramen that Naruto can afford.

"ITS JUST I WANT TO DOBE" Said Sasuke with a wink "IT WAS THE LAST RAMEN I CAN AFFORD!"Said Naruto with a wink as well, then an ANBU entered the room,"Sir Theres Been report that numerous amount of ghost are wandering around the ruins of Uzushiogature"said the ANBU "I see then Team 7 will have a C rank mission" Said the Sandaime Hokage

"YES!"Naruto said 'all according to plan' Sasuke thought with a smirk "Pack your stuff with weapon gear just incase remeber what happened to the last C rank after the mission that we escorted the bridge builder now go we leave in 30 minutes"

"Ok" said Team 7 in unison and went home to pack up.

"Ok 5 Pants 5 shirt 1 spoon 1 Fork Set of kunai and shuriken one giant shuriken 5 cup ramen Im All set" Naruto Said With a Smile on his Face. "Im Ready" Sakura said."Ready" Sasuke sighted and put his hands in his pocket "Ok lets get going then'I hope that ill win'" Kakashi said 'I hope I win' Sakura thought.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 : You are myWhat?

**Chapter 2 : You Two are my..What?**

"Darn, Is Uzushiogakure this far" Naruto said bordley "A Few more minutes and where at shore" Kakashi said "I see land is that it?"said Sakura "No its not Sakura-chan that's just a regular land" Said Sasuke then the team heard a thud which happens that Sakura fainted.

"What happened to her" Naruto said "It looks like she fainted because Sasuke spore to her and called her –chan" Kakashi said "Well I have to say it and I don't like it one bit!" Sasuke said with a yell "So we can Talk about the Plan to Kakashi?" Naruto said " Of course you Baka" Sasuke insulted "Ok lets spill the beans" Naruto said

_Sakura's Dream_

"_Wow Sasuke I didn't know you were that strong to save from all those rouge ninja" Sakura said "Of course that's what ill do to protect the ones I Loved" Sasuke said that they landed on top of a tree and Sakura can feel the warmth their face got closer and closer and._

Back to reality

"Eeeeeeeeeek" Sakura squeeled "Oh I love you too Sasuke" she said as well, Kakasi and Naruto tried to stop Sasuke from stabbing himself " FOR ALL THE SHINOBI IN KONOHA I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH A FAN GIRL WHO IS TO OBSSESSED OF ME AND ITS HOLDING BACK THE TEAM!" Yelled Sasuke "woah" was the only thing Naruto and Kakashi can say when they hear weeping "huh" said the 2 in unison who looked at sakura who was crying while sleeping " No don't please don't marry Ino-pig cuz ill be a good wife to you" this caused Sasuke to tie himself to an Anchor, Naruto and Kakashi are Puzzled to what Sasuke is doing but after to leaps to the edge of the boat Naruto yelled "Sasuke don't Jump!" this caused Sakura to wake up then got knocked out by Naruto and said "You Baka don't commit suicide she'll wake up its so nice when she's asleep cuz she cant break my heart or bones "Naruto is such a dumbass" Sakura mumbled "aw why am I A DUMBASS! " said Naruto Desperately "That broke his Heart and Spirit" Sasuke said this caused Kakashi to laugh.

3 Minutes Passed by

"There It is Uzusiogakure" said Kakashi "Finally we can set up camp I mean it is 9:00 in the night and you said only a few more mins when it was NOON" said Naruto "Didn't you hear him he said 'a few more minutes..'" said Sasuke "Yeah I know teme" Naruto said " '…A few hours and a few more minutes" Finished Sasuke. They woke up Sakura and she wipe off the trail of salaiva on her mouth which made Sasuke smirk an Naruto Laughing Hard and First seconds Naruto laughing and then the next second he is found on the floor of the boat "WHAT WAS THAT FOR FLOORBOARD!" Naruto Yelled this caused Sasuke to laugh as Well as Kakashi "YOU DUMBASS!"she yelled and punched naruto which sent him to the shore *litterally*…

When they got to shore they taught it's a good idea to camp at the center of the ruins they set up the tent then Naruto said to Sasuke "Good Night 'Bro' " This caught Sakura's Attention and yet she's shock "bro?!" Sakura thought They went to sleep Naruto on the far left ,next to him is Sasuke and next to him is Sakura which has her arm on Sasuke and this got him to stay awake the whole night Naruto cant sleep either then he said to Sasuke " Lets hunt for ghosts teme"Said Naruto "whatever you say dobe"Sasuke said .They went outside and surprisingly it wasn't dark they where light at every ruined building and there's people? Naruto and Sasuke cant believe this They went exploring the ruins until they bumped into two ghost one of them is a lady with red long hair has a blue jacket that had the symbol of konoha at the left sleeves while the symbol of Uzusiogakure at the right sleeves the other ghost is a man with blond spiky hair like naruto but has longer bangs on the side like sasuke He has a Regular jonin attire but has a cloak with red flames under it with a red writing on it that says "Yondaime Hokage" The two kids where shocked "Y-Yondaime as in 4th H-Hokage?!"Said naruto shaking "The H-Hokage t-that Fought the kyuubi no kurama and D-D-Died just to seal the kyuubi to a child" Sasuke said and he Saw Naruto Worshiping the Blond Man " Oh Mighty shinobi you are a hero on Konohagakure I wish you to be my Master and I wont treat you bad I worship you because of your strength"

The Blond Man said "Kushina do you know what the heck are you doing Naruto " The woman said "Minato, Naruto is worshiping you "

The two genin looked at Minato and Kushina in awe and naruto said in a scared tone " H-how do you know my name?" Naruto said "You do realized that you asked the simplest question to a Hokage are you for real?" said Minato with a tsk "You don't kneed to be disappointed at him Minato"Kushina said

"because were your Parents Son"Said Minato This caused Sasuke to widen his eyes and Caused Naruto to faint 'I can't believed I've been insulting the Hokage –sama's son for the past 2 years, might as well apologize but calm parents can smell fear ' Sasuke thought

"I'm Sorry I insulted your son " Sasuke said in a calm view "Its ok we can see why it's the Uchiha blood right" Said Minato. Sasuke nodded and said "If you excuse me Yondaime sama I'll take my parter to the tent you can come if you want 'I need to be as polite as possible but I hate it' "said Sasuke all four of them went to the tent when Kakashi is up because he sensed a familiar chakra

He walked out of the tent seeing Sasuke and Naruto only "what happened to him" Kakashi asked "he fainted because of us" Minato said at the back "S-Sensei?" Kakashi said with awe

End of Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Hey its me The first chapter is to short so I catch up and made it long so you all would enjoy I hoped but ill keep updating if I have a lot of time **

**Sneak peak: **

**Scene 1**

"**Sensei I thought you died due to the nine tails' claw" Kakashi Said**

**Scene 2**

"**Why" is all Naruto can say as he punched Minato in the gut "Why did you seal the Demon Fox in me Huh? WHY. They all have to treat me like I'm scum" This made the rest of the team *except Sasuke which eye widened* to feel Embarrassed**

**Well That's it can't ruin all of your excitement hehehe:D **


	3. Chapter 3 :Family catch up part 1

**Author's note: I'm Trying to update as fast as possible or daily cuz its Summer! Anyways Chapter 3 is Up and plz review if this is a good story so I can make more stories with better view anyways like I was saying you'll find only Chapter 3 or Chapter 3 &4 and enjow**

**P.S : I Did this all night cuz cant think well **

**Chapter 3: Family Catch up part 1**

"Sesnsei It's you I taught that you died due to the kyuubi's claw" Kakashi said "Yeah I know but Death gave us change to live or wander off here. And we picked live but requires a dead person then 1st Hokage said Im dead right then death allowed us to live but wait for 1 week just to recover our bodies and gave us another 30 years to live because we are 35 and our due is 80 so were due to 110" said Minato

"Huh hey Kakashi I had a dream that me and Sasuke- teme wandered the ruins and met my parents AND MY FATHER IS THE YONDAIME, man my father is a hero but Its just…" Before Naruto can say Minato Spoke up"...Reality..." This caused Naruto to yell and caused Sakura to wake up

"What's Happening" Sakura said she look around and saw a terrified Naruto a reading Kakashi (all to normal) and a Sasuke calming Naruto down wait what? A ghost lady and the ghost of the 4th Hokage

"AHHH! Ghosts AHHH! Please don't haunt me in to young to die in fear and I still want to get married to Sasuke" Sakura said "Theres no hope for me in getting Itachi damn" Said Sasuke hitting his head to a pole of the tent

"Why would the Yondaime Hokage would haunt you?"said Minato "Because I am always Insulting  
Naruto? and I'm sorry" Sakura said

"apology accepted" said a terrified Naruto "psst I wont hurt you" Minato said behind Naruto that yelp "If You my father… You, Me, And Mom OUTSIDE!" Naruto said

Outside

They appeared 100 yards away the tent but Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi hid behind a rock just near Namikaze - Uzumaki Family" Why" Is what Naruto can say Because he hit Minato in the gut which made him omf the first time "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SEAL THE DAMN FOX INSIDE OF ME … I MEAN EVERYONE KEEPS TREATING ME TRASH" This caused the rest of team 7 *except Sasuke which eye widened andKakashi because he did not treat him scum* to feel bad which happen only Sakura

"I have to live like I'm a demon but 2 people treat me like im one of them Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto hiding his eyes within his bangs

"Im sorry Naruto well catch up on you when your mission is done right now I'll have to continue my duty because the Sandaime sama Is gonna retire now ok?" Minato said "Ok" was all Naruto can say "Mom you can go to my apartment Heres the address" said Naruto handing a piece of paper

"Ok" Kushina said "Lest go Minato" "Ok stop at Ichiraku's first" Minato said "It's been a long time, ya know" Kushina said "Do I get Ramen too?" Naruto asked "I thought you got 2 cup ramen in your bag" Sakura said "Aw Come On" Naruto whined

"We will give you ramen tomorrow evening ok?" Kushina said "Ok"naruto said with a nod. Minato and Kushina disappeared in a yellow flash while team 7 went back to sleep

At Konoha 7:00

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was working on his daily paperwork until..

"Hello Hiruzen" Minato said "Goodmorning Sandaime - sama"Kushina said "M-Minato?! I thought you two were dead?!" The sandaime said "don't worry Death Gave us chance you can go back to retirement while I go back to the position of hokage" Minato said "Can we play with the villagers by frightening them" Said Kushina "Didn't change a bit huh?" Hiruzen said "Ok but just this once because your too old for pranks Ill call an ANBU" Said Hiruzen

"Goodmorning Sandaime – sama Goodmorning Yondaime - sama and Goodmorning Lady Kushina" said an ANBU and he said again "W-wait Y-Yondaime – S-sama?! L-Lady K-Kushina I thought you two were dead?" "Not anymore" said Minato "would you please tell the villagers that there is an important announcement" said Hiruzen "Yes Sir" Said the ANBU

The Villagers Gather Upon the Hokage tower then the hokage apeard and announced "People, Shinobi of Konoha this announcement regards to a new hokage he will be the Yondaime hokage" "I taught that Minato Namikaze was the Yondaime Hokage" said Shikaku (Shikamaru's father)

"Just wait and see" said Hiruzen "I introduce you the fourth Hokage and His wife" Then Minato and Kushina Appeared in a Yellow Flash "Their Names are Minato Namikaze his wife Kushina Namikaze and there son Minato would you please" Hiruzen said Minato noded and went to Uzushiogakure in a flash to pick up Naruto and went back to konohagakure "their son Naruto Namikaze"

The villagers' eyes widend exept Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza who was smirking "NARUTO IS THE YONDAIME'S SON?!" said the villagers in unison

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**How did you like it on the next chapter Team seven were under hostage By Pain while Naruto was out because his dad picked him up Naruto Namikaze and Minato Namikaze on the rescue**

**Naruto and Minato : Next time Family Catch up Part 2: The Super Rasenshuriken**

**Jiraya: Ill teach you the rasenshuriken Naruto and Minato add your Rasengan to the shuriken**


End file.
